Ice memories
by WindyMarigold
Summary: burned house,cracked voice,fire,...He jerked awake,the dream has repeated itself for a week now...maybe he just too tired. Fanfic about Hitsugaya and his twin sister. It get better even actually so please give it a change :)Hiatus,I have to lean more English before updated. But this story is not abandoned.
1. Chapter 1:Dream of the forgotten past

No one could deny that the battle against Aizen was indeed, very intense. Toushiro can't even count how many times they could have died had Kurosaki Ichigo or the Vizards lent them a hand.  
At last, the substitute Shinigami is the one that has killed and saved them all from the evil transform butterfly (what? He does look like a butterfly with that last transform thing.) name Aizen.  
The aftermath has been peaceful enough. The Gotei 13 had returned to their normal routine, but he gets a lot of uneasy feelings...It kind of like' The calm before storm as many people call it.

Everyone knows that Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of squad 10 is a very busy person, mostly because his vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku can't even hold a pen and write down on the papers for 5 minutes without falling asleep right on the spot, so he has to do all her paperwork combines with his paperwork, and the result? A very pissed off, grumpy and dangerous captain who can freeze anyone (you can be sure the ice can't be melted after at least a week) so much as speaking to him right now.

He knew what Matsumoto is loyal, and he knows that he can count on her anytime, she is also very strong and care deeply for people around her but sometimes, she is too lazy for her own good.  
With all these paperwork waiting for him, he doesn't have time to rest and become very stressed. He can't even think about Matsumoto and her laziness right now. She gives him a bad headache every time he thinks about her.

Maybe it's because of his stress that he has the strange dream every night, a burned house, cracked voice, fire and laughter, the dream has repeated exactly the same for the past few weeks he doesn't have time to think about it because the paperwork is apparently slowly killing him with weariness.

"that Matsumoto...when she comes back I would-Ugh...My head..."He said as his headache now makes him even dizzier than before, the last thing he remembers is the blurred image of his paperwork and his vice-captain running to him, shouting "CAPTAIN!" *Thud*. As he began to lose consciousness, he saw a different dream this time, but it looked like someone view unlike the last time.

* * *

Fire, everywhere.  
Being surrounded by fire isn't a good experience with someone has ice zanpakuto especially the strongest ice type in Seireitei but that also mean fire affected him a lot more than anyone.  
As the fire begins to become hotter, the same cracked voice echoed in his ear, the only difference now is that he can actually hear the voice and not some stuttering, missing words like before.

"Get out now!"Get out?

"Don't you even think about it!I'm not leaving you behind again!"Wait..This voice sound so familiar...

"You...stupid brother, I told you to GET OUT!DO YOU WANT TO TRY NEARLY DEAD EXPERIENCED AGAIN!?"Nearly death...what does that mean?Why can't I see the source of these voices?

"AND I ALREADY SAID I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND?"*CRACK* !  
"NII-NII!"nii-nii? Brother-Brother?Is that a nickname?  
The wooden floor is cracking because of the fire, the house is going to break down soon too.

"Ugh...Are you ok Nii-nii..."Look like they are safe.

"Thanks..Himi-AH!Look!We can get out of the house through that hole!"two people can fit in it, look like the burned wood has created a rather big hole, but it can fall down at any have to hurry!

"You go Nii-nii,I can't run with my leg like are going to catch both of us if you don't go now!"They are being chased?

"SO WHAT?THEN THEY WILL EXPERIMENT ON US AGAIN-THAT'S IT!IF I LEAVE MY OWN SISTER HERE, THEN WHAT KIND OF BIG BROTHER AM I?"Wha...Experiment?Don't tell me they are...test subjects?

As they struggling to get out through the hole, the burned house begins to stumble down in front of them.

Right that moment, a familiar figure stepped out from the shadow under the tree.

He can't believe it, No

-he doesn't even want to believe it, right in front of his eyes is the man who has supposed to be dead, the one who has fooled all gotei 13 and hurt his sister, Momo, the one that Ichigo Kurosaki has killed and the biggest enemy of his life, the former captain of squad 5, Aizen Sousuke.

That smiling face, with the glassed on, he wears a white scientist coat with a big H on it, he felt his rage building up, but he tried to control himself, he knows this is just a dream, still it takes a lot of his self-control to calm down.

"Well,well,well..As expected of my precious test subjects, I'm impressed you two aren't die...yet...Doesn't matters.I only need one of you anyway."BASTAR-

"AIZEN,YOU BASTARD!LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

"As you wish..."

With a snap of his finger, several men come out of the of them step ahead with a gun in his hand.

"Kill the boy."NO!RU-

*BANG*

The loud noise echoed through out the following silence has been breaking down by something fall into the ground.*Thud*.Red blood begins to flow through the rustling grass.

"Sis...?No...no...no...no...NO!ANSWER ME!OPEN YOUR EYES,HIMI!NO!AIZEN,I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

All of his effort to rush into the man is stopped as he has been hit in the head very hard and carried away, leaving the lifeless body of a little girl with white hair on the ground.

* * *

He jerked awake. His body is still shaking, what is with this dream...It all feels so real that it doesn't like a dream at all. He tries to calm down and begin to take in his surroundings; he is lying on a bed in what look like a familiar room that he came many times...Ah; He is in squad 4, AGAIN?

"Captain Hitsugaya?You are awake?"Unohana Retsu,captain of squad 4 said as she slowly walks into the room.

"Captain Unohana...How long have I been out..?"Said Hitsugaya before he realized he hasn't done any paperwork AT ALL.

"Rest captain Hitsugaya, you need a lot of rest right now;your body is very exhausted that it can't even move so please don't try to sit up."Captain Unohana said patiently.

"But I have to finish my paper-!"He feels his body going numb and falls onto the bed, look like what captain Unohana said is true after all.

"Please drink these medicines and you can move again after a few hours, Vice-captain Matsumoto has informed that she will do the paperwork for you."Captain Unohana said as she gives him the medicines and a cup of water.

'Yeah right, like she can do the paperwork for me of all things'Thought Hitsugaya as he swallowed the bitter medicines.

"Please don't worry Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sure vice-captain Matsumoto would take care of your division for you while you are on a break." '..Did she just read my mind...wait...'

"On a break?What do you mean?"Asked Hitsugaya.

"Oh, I have reported your conditions to head captain, and he thinks you deserve a break sometime, even the head captain thinks you are working too hard, with Aizen-"He tensed at the dream still haunted him a little bit"-dead and vice-captain Matsumoto offered to take care of squad 10-

'I wonder if she could really do that.'added Hitsugaya silently to himself.

-you are on a break now."

Normally, he would have protest,it was his duty to take care of the squad and do the knows Matsumoto will have a sake party with all the squads if he gone now, but now his body wouldn't even listen to him just wants to lie down and rest.

'Bugger...'He thought as he slowly drifting into Lala land again.

* * *

So, what do you think?I will tell u Hitsugaya's twin name in the next chapter though, there are a few hints already.

Thanks a lot for reading this Fanfiction, I would be very happy if u review \^q^/

EDIT:Nii-nii is a nickname for big brother if u don't know about it, thanks a lot for the reviews by the way.


	2. Chapter 2:The bonding rings

...This is the first time I know what embarrassed fell like, thanks for the review guys ^/^ I feel happy that people read it, but I feel really embarrassed for the confusing sentenced, I will try my best to improve my 's a little hard 'cause English isn't my first language though.

BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2:The bonding rings

"-you know captain;you make me feel soooo worried suddenly fall out of the chair like that, and I already told you-"Complaining Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of squad 10,she is currently sitting next to her captain's bed after she heard that he has been awake just a few minutes ago.

"Shut up Matsumoto, you want to kill me with your extremely high voice volume?Do you even know the reason why I have to lie here resting instead of doing my paperwork and your paperwork?"said Hitsugaya as he buried his head on the pillow.

"Oh, don't worry captain, I promise I will take care of the squad while you're gone~You can count on me."Replied Masumoto, completely ignore what her captain just said.

"I'm sure you will take a good care of the squad and do the paperwork while I'm on a break."He said with a hide of sarcastic.

"Mo~You are so mean captain!I will take good care of the squad, and you know it!"said Matsumoto, pouted.

He knew he can count on her, that is if they are in battle, he can move around now but captain Unohana insist that he has to stay here and let her re-check if there is any more problem with his captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto is the oldest captain of all Gotei 's very respected and thus, the strongest fire zanpakuto in soul society, but he doesn't know the old man has sadist blood, by the look of it, he has gone as far as sending order to everyone they definitely don't let him even touching a paper.

Many men would think that he is the most luckiest man to have a vice-captain with big-no scratch that, HUGE boobs,but if you nearly get suffocated to death with those things, then you might want to rethink again.

"Captain!I will miss you a lot,make sure you rest okay?"She said as her boobs pressed again his face and the worst thing is that he doesn't have enough strength to push her away.

'I'm so fucked if no one stopped her from pressing the madness she called boobs into my face.'

"Vice-captain Matsumoto,we don't want all my effort to cure him go waste is already turning purple."Captain Unohana walk in with a kind smile on her face.

'Phew, nice save Unohana.'Though captain Hitsugaya as he is trying to get his breath back, he would have been sure he will die if she doesn't come.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you can go freely after I re-check you so please be patient."said captain Unohana.

* * *

Today is a fine day, not too cloudy or sunny either,the sky has no clouds at all. He decided to take a walk around the store in Soul Society to stretch his isn't everyday that he could take a break like this, so he has already goes check on Momo condition(since he is already in squad 4 anyway.) and then he would go and visit his granny.

Momo is still unconscious, but he felt relief that she isn't in serious blamed himself for being too weak, if he was stronger then he could have protected her...Momo and granny are the only family he has left;he can't lose them.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

He wondered if the dream he has is really just a dream...Not like he want Aizen to return from the death or something, but all of it felt so real that he can't stop thinking about it

He wonders what will happen to the boy now that his sister is dead,he did say that she was his only family through...He shook his head.

'It is only a dream,why should I think about it in the first place?'He silently told himself and shunpoed toward Junrinan,his old home,honestly he wouldn't call it his home if it isn't for granny and Momo,the people living there have been kind enough with him already.

After Momo left to go to the Academy,they have been ganging up on him a lot knowing that nobody will interrupt them now that Momo is gone,he doesn't even bother fighting back,just one of his famous icy glares, and they have already high-tail back to their mother,some of them tripped while running and crying, he found it quite entertaining to watch the scenes.

He feels many eyes watching his must be wondering why a captain would be in a place like this;he doesn't bother glare back at them and keep walking until he has reached his old house,the familiar scents sure bring back a lot of memories, most of it isn't very pretty.

"Granny..?"He called as he stepped inside the house.

"...Is that you Toushiro?"said granny as she turned back from the table, she looked even older than the last time he has seen her,but nonetheless he was very happy to see his granny again.

They chatted from noon until midnight, granny has missed him a asked about Momo too,he had told her about the accident, and she has comfort feels at ease when he is with granny,it is already midnight, so he better head back and see what mess Matsumoto has made on her first day before it becomes too serious.

"Oh,now I remember, wait just a little bit Toushiro.I will be right back."Granny said as she struggling to get up,she really is older now.

"What do you want to get granny?I will get it for you."he said as he got up and walking to the closet.

"Inside the third drawer there is a small box,please take it out for me Toushiro."said granny.

He opened the third drawer and find a small blue box on the left beside the takes the box out of the drawer and hands it back to granny but she doesn't make any attempt to take it.

"Open it Toushiro,it is your not mine to keep."granny said as she gestures him to open it.

Curious, he slowly opens the small box and was suprise to find a white ring inside,the ring was pretty to say the least,it pure snow color shines through the darkness,as he examines the ring,he founds some kanji words that were written in white so it was very hard to see.

"Himishiro..?"he said the words out loud,it sounded more like a name to clutched his head at a sudden headache cut through him.

* * *

In front of him is a vast green field and there stood two kids with white hair, both of them holding a white ring in their hand.

"Here,you keep that one;I will keep this will always remember each other like this."

"Is it really necessary?I mean, how can we forget about each other anyway?"

"Maybe, but I still want to keep it so that when we keep the other half, we will always think about each other."

"What do you think?We are twin,we are already half of each other, but if you want to keep it so much, then don't lose it."

"Hehe~I know, thanks nii-nii!"

"Just make sure you don't lose will have my head if she knew I have been sneaking out at night to buy the rings for you,let's go home now."

"I know...hey,nii-nii..."

"Hn?"

"Don't forget me, okay?"

* * *

Whew,I think I can stop here and continue tomorrow,thanks for reading and please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3:Promise

"...Toushiro?"

"I'm okay granny,"he looks at the shiny white ring on his hand"where did you get this?"He asked.

Her face softened"When I found you in the forest, this ring was next to you-I don't really understand the words meaning though so I have taken you and the ring home with me."She explained.

"I...see,"He clutching the ring on his hand, deep in thought.

"I would better go was nice seeing you again granny."

* * *

Each captain had their own quarter somewhere within their division. Byakuya is the only exception because he has the Kuchiki mansion to return other captains all sleep in their quarter.

As he shunpoed over the roofs and head back to his quarter, most people have been already asleep, he could only make out the noise of cold night wind blowing through his body.

He had a lot to think about tonight.

He is trying to go to sleep but can't, he has given it a lot of thought and still couldn't make out anything that seemed possible, except one.

The kids he saw in his vision both have white hair and teal eyes then if he linked all the dreams he has and his vision together, the full story will be like this, when he was alive, he has a twin sister who also has the white ring like he is before they become test subject(which he sure has a reason behind it.)and they have escaped from whoever that has held an experiment on them just to be captured sister died protecting him, and Aizen men's bring him back to their lab.

He guessed it didn't end well either because he still died, it is just a doesn't know if the dream is real or not.

Lying in the bed for a few more minutes, he has decided to look over the ring, just in case he has that dejavu feeling again.

'Master...'his zanpakuto voice echoed inside his head.

"Hyourinmaru?What is it?"He was surprised to hear his zanpakuto hasn't talked to him since he began to have those strange dreams.

'Master, the ring has a faint reiatsu attached to reiatsu is weak, only zanpakuto can feel it,"

"The reiatsu is...'Hyourinmaru paused"Master,you have come this far then there's no stopping you from knowing. I must ask you first before reveal something that can affect your life forever, do you want to know whose reiatsu is this?Or rather should I say, do you want to know the truth?"

"The reiatsu?The truth?you mean...about the dream I have?It's really the memories of my past life?"

"Yes, those dreams are indeed-the memories of your past life,"For a heartbeat;he thought he has stopped breathing"But that was simply a flashback, sometime when a shinigami has forgotten something really important in their past before they die, they will remember small fragments of memories, normally don't affect them much-I'm giving you a choice Master, do you want to remember or completely forget all of it and live the life that you have live here, as captain of squad 10."

If he chooses to remember, then he sure some of the memories when he has been experiment on will return to him, and the soul society rule don't allow any shinigami to regain their memories because of an accident that has occurred when he was still in the academy, a shinigami name Shuna Rei has somehow got his memories back and find out he has been killed by a shinigami himself, so he has killed many shinigamis to avenge his death.

He clenches his hand into a fist as he remembered about the ring.

'Don't forget me, okay?'

He has decided.

"I want to remember everything."He declares as he clutched the ring even tighter.

"Well said young one, I will give you back your memories then."Hyourinmaru roared, a soothing roar, oddly his eyes begin to feel heavy, those words just passing his mind, and he has already been falling into deep sleep...

* * *

The girl with long white hair steps out of the candy shop with a big bag full of chewing gums and lollipops At first glance you would think she's just a normal girl,has strange clear teal eyes, eyelashes,pure snow hair reaches her wears a hooded black jacket with a fashionable white shirt that showed her slender waist and long sleeves cover almost all her hands except the finger, black shorts with white belt hanging from the waist and a pair of white sock above kneel-length.

"Hey, did you heard Himitsu 'White secret' yet?"Said stranger number 1.

"Yeah, I heard song is a hit right now!"Replied stranger number 2, holding a magazine with a hooded girl on the front page.

"I know right!She just suddenly appeared and ranks no.1 in every ranking.I wonder what her face look like under the hood?People are dying to see her face right now."stranger number 1 said with hearts in his eyes.

"I bet she's very pretty!"Stranger number 2 is drooling while looking through the magazine.

As they were talking, the mysterious white-haired girl walks past them, holding her full of candy's bag and humming"-promise on the vast green field~we will always be together~White secret~hm hm hm~"

* * *

I know I suck at writing song -.-'' hehe~Thanks for reading this, have a nice day:)


	4. Chapter 4:Himitsu

BLEACH Belongs to Tite Kubo

Chapter 4

The moment he stepped inside the office,she knew she's in big trouble.

When her captain has gone out to visit his granny,she just thought that she could take a rest after finishing a lot of paperwork for her captain...Okay fine,scatch that,she hasn't even done a single paper, but you couldn't blame her if doing paperwork isn't her style.

She decided to take a rest and drinks sake like she usually did,but what's the fun without some companies?So she had called captain Kyoraku, Kira, Hisagi and even managed to drag Ichigo and Rukia into the small sake party at squad 10.

They have drink sake and dancing until the morning.(Actually when everyone is all drunk,they have passed out in squad 10's office.) That was when all hell broke loose, her captain stepped inside the next morning and saw the mess she had made,if glare could kill she would have been dead ten times to hell right now.

He yelled at her for two hours and sent everybody back to their division.

He also told her that if she doesn't do the paperwork, all of her of her precious sake(that she had hidden in his desk.)will become ice cubes.

She had gone to do the paperwork immediately, even though she couldn't help but realized that her captain seems so...relaxed, now maybe you don't know what she's talking about.

For the past few weeks, she has noticed that her captain seems so troubled,like something has been bothering him so she has made the shinigami woman's association do a surprise strip show in front of him to make him felt better, but nooo...he doesn't understand her worried for him and even banished her from drinking sake for two months, after a lot of begging and puppy eyes plus fake tears, she had managed to reduce the banishing thing into one weeks.

She even more worried for her captain after he had suddenly fallen from the chair while doing paperwork, she had managed to use this oppunity and offer to do the works for him and let him had a break, what a kind person she is.

When she came to visit him later, she had told him to go on a walk and may be relaxed from whatever that has troubled him for the past few weeks, he didn't seem too surprised to know that she had been aware about the fact something is troubling him, he did thank her for being worried about him through.

* * *

He is furious and happy at the same time right now, when he had first opened his eyes, one single thought crossed his mind.

'Fuck you, Aizen.'

He can remember every single's details of his past life, from when their mom, dad being murdered and them captured to become test subjects by the Hollow C., and of course Sousuke fucking Aizen as the company's Chief.  
Their unusual white hair and teal eyes plus their body temperature has lower than normal human, which they have got from their mother because she had the same eyes and hair color as well.  
The stupid Hollow C. had come to believe that with unusual appearance and body temperature, the experiment performing on their body would bring more different results than a normal have accidentally killed his mom when she has declined their offer to come into the lab, and when his dad also refused their offer of them taking him and Himishiro, he has been killed too.  
As you can see they have been lucky to flee from the living hell called lab, he and Himishiro stayed in an old house inside the forest, somehow Aizen knew where they are, he had ordered his men to burn the house and his sister also died protecting him...Damn you to hell Aizen, it's all your faults.

He becomes even more furious when he stepped inside his office.

Sake bottle everywhere.

He knew immediately who had done this.  
"MATSUMOTO!"  
**Matsumoto is currently being yelled at,please waits for a moment.**

* * *

**After everyone has left and Matsumoto is doing her paperwork...**  
"Yo Toushiro. Sorry for this morning. She somehow managed to drag I and Rukia into it."Said the famous substitute shinigami,Ichigo Kurosaki and liked a boss, he completely igrone Toushiro remark"It's captain Hitsugaya!"Again.

"Yes. I'm very sorry about the mess we have made in your office,Hitsugaya-taichou."Rukia Kuchiki said as she bowed her head.

"It's alright, mostly all of it is Matsumoto fault anyway,"A tick mark appeared above his also noticed Kuchiki is holding something"What is that?"

"Oh, you mean this?"Kuchiki said as she holds out the item,he has seen it once in the human world...Ah,DVD,that was what it call.  
"This is Himitsu latest song'White secret'.I really love her song, so I have brought the DVD of her performance a week ago."she said as stars began to form in her eyes and...Is that flowers blooming around her?  
"And also because Himitsu said she likes Chappy, and one of her hobbies is drawing in her last interview isn't it"Teased Kurosaki,making Kuchiki face reddened as she stormed on his feet,pretty hard.  
"So what?You have Himitsu's song in your phone too don't you?I heard you listening to her song a lot of times."Yelled Kuchiki as her feet still remain on kurosaki's feet, now he feels sorry for the substitute.  
"Gah!That hurt Rukia!"Kurosaki has,by some miracle,escaped the tight grip of Kuchiki feet"You know me,I don't really interested in music,but her song is good."  
"Baka,I never say that her song is bad!"Said Kuchiki as she suddenly turned to him"I heard you are on a break right captain Hitsugaya?We were planning to go back to the human world and watch this DVD at Urahara Shop, do you want to come with us as an apology for this morning?"  
Well,It's true that he doesn't have anything else to do and he is kind of boring right now so he has agrees"Fine then."

* * *

**At Urahara shop...**  
"Welcome Captain Hitsugaya~I heard from Yoruichi that you are on a break~are you here to watch the DVD with us too?"said Urahara as he hides his face with the fan.

"I am."Replied captain Hitsugaya with a familiar frown on his face.

"Alright!Let's watch the DVD!"Kuchiki stood up and put the DVD in the gray machine,everyone all gather around the TV to watch the show.  
"She had suddenly appeared two months ago and wiped all the rankings with her debut always wore a hood that hidden her appearance and identity,thus makes her even more popular!We present to you...Himitsu and her debut song 'White Secret'!"After the words left the MC mouth,you can hear a lot of cheering, which came from the crows under the stage.  
In the darkness,a hooded girl stepped out holding a micro in her hand as the music begins.  
~I have always hidden~a secret~a white secret~

~On the vast green field~You and me~

~Let's make a promise all right?~We will always be together~

~The promise on the green field~faltered with blowing wind~

~One forever fallen~One faltered with darkness~

~Don't forget me~Isn't that what they say?~

~Leaving the promise~Forever buried in white~

~Leaving the two children~Never awoken from their dreams~

~White Secret~

And the song continues, but Toushiro was too shocked to say anything as he took in the song lyrics.  
'How can this even possible?'thought Toushiro.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^^ Please review if you like~**


	5. Chapter 5:Urahara

**BLEACH Belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 5**

He definitely sure when a person died, their soul will be send to the Soul society or if a shinigami can't reach them on time, they will become a hollow. He has never hear souls can reincarnate themself to become a human again. The important thing is, the hooded girl may not be his sister. Well sure, she has his sister voice, he doesn't see her face yet so being careful is still better.

But if the hooded girl really is Himishiro then it isn't possible, and his ears aren't deaf either. Unless she has come to Rukongai, be killed and reincarnate to a human again, if that really happen then how can she still keep her memories?Even so-there will be hell to pay for whoever has killed her. He can't believe he has found his sister with non-efforts whatsoever.

How can this be so easy, is this a traps set up for him? But who would do this? For **what**?

Aizen is already dead, he is the only one who know about Toushiro past. Because AIZEN _asshol-*cough*_... Aizen is the one make his life this miserable anyway, it's good that traitor already dead. He don't want Aizen to use this information and make his life more miserable-thank you very much. The bastard would probably enjoying it.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"Startled, Toushiro spun around and met the gaze of everyone in the room. The DVD has end long ago but he still sit there gazing at the TV screen, deep in thought.

'Damn.'Thought Hitsugaya as he got up and head for the door.

"Ah,cap-"Rukia called out, but the door has already closed with a *slam* "-tain..."

"I swear, that kid got a stick up his ass sometime."Ichigo said, earning a glare from Rukia.

Sitting in the corner, Urahara silently watched the screen just unfold. Before his eyes darted toward the windows. He called out"Yoruichi-san. Can I talk to you about something, in private?"As this, his gazes return to rest on everyone with a silent request.

They understand what he means and one by one,they all got out of the room, leaving him with utterly silence. He got up and moving to the table.

"Yo,Kisuke."Said Shihouin Yoruichi,stepped inside through the windows.

"You saw what happen just now right?"Said Urahara as he sat down beside the table.

"That isn't a question but yes, I have seen all of it."Replied Yoruichi, sitting next to him.

"Rukia has left the DVD here so let's watched it again shall we?"He took the remote and pressed the play button."What for Kisuke?I thought we have watched all of it?"Yoruichi asked as she stares at Urahara, a questionable look on her face.

"Indeed."He paused"But as that distance, I doubt you can see anything clearly isn't it?"He said with a smirk, and pressed the fast forward button."I admit that I almost missed this too. I'm sure no one except me have noticed this."He pressed the pause button.

Curious,Yoruichi leaned in to take a closer look. This is Himitsu dance part, he has paused as the screen when she did a hand-stance with one hand.

"Look more closely at the stage just below her face."Said Urahara, waving his favorite fan at the TV screen.

The stage has reflect half of her eyes for exactly 2 seconds before the camera turn around to recorded the excited audience"Is that blue?She have blue eyes?"Asked Yoruichi.

"Ah, as expected of you, Yoruichi-san. You could see it, but there is still more."Urahara grabbed the remote and press the fast foward button again"Here we go." *click* "Tell me Yoruichi-san, what can you see here?"

"Hm..."The screen shows Himitsu waved at the cheering crowds"Wait, I think I saw something...Let me see it again."This time Yoruichi look more closely at the left side of her hood.

"Kisuke, what is the meaning of this?"She asked, her voice raised as she faced him.

"You don't need to be angry, Yoruichi-san~I haven't done anything have I~?"Urahara used his fan to hide his smirking face.

"Yes you haven't don't anything _yet_, but you have something in your head. That why you showed me this."Her gaze resting on him for a while, then return to the TV Screen.

"What make you said that huh. Yoruichi-san?"

"White. I saw white."

"White hair, blue eyes, make you think about anyone?"

She stiffened"This is ridiculous Kisuke. for all we know this maybe a conciendence. What make you said that girl is captain Hitsugaya?"

"Whoa whoa, easy there Yoruichi-san."He laughed"Beside, who said anything about captain Hitsugaya beingHimitsu anyway?"

"Wait-"She realized"-He has been working when Himitsu performance took place."

"I''m glad you noticed that. He can't be Himitsu if he doesn't even knew her."He stand up and walks toward the DVD reader."But his strange behavior makes me wonder..."

"He's hiding something, it involves Himitsu."Urahara takes the disk out and shut the TV"Fine, what do you want me to do now?"

"Well, you see. While Rukia return to Soul Society, she has begging me to bought Himitsu's performance ticket for her. But I think I will bought some extra tickets as well."He closed his fan"I'm sure captain Hitsugaya would want to go."

"Are you helping him because you want to?Or just curious?"Asked Yoruichi as she also stand up and walks to the windows.

"Both. Please watch him closely for me alright?"Replied Urahara, a smirk formed on his face again"Oh,and Yoruichi-san why don't you use the door this time."

"No thank you, I will watch him for you."She said before leaped out of the windows,leaving one Urahara Kisuke in the room.

'This is indeed very interesting isn't it, captain Hitsugaya?'Thought Urahara.

* * *

Meanwhile, the captain in question has walked around the town since he stepped out of Urahara Shoten.

'I need to talk to her-or rather, see her face...But how?'he keep walking until a sound snapped him out of his thought. It come from his cell phone followed with a frightened cursed before running into the dark alley.

The hollow has broken the girl's leg and was ready to consume her soul before he realized that he hasn't taken any soul candy with him'Damn it! But I still have to save the girl first.'thought Hitsugaya, he runs and kick a can in the hollow face.

_**"How dare you-Oho, you smell more good than this girl. GIVE ME YOUR SOUl,**_** BOY!"**The hollow said and leaped toward him with full speed.

'Shit!Now what?'Thought Hitsugaya as he managed to evade the hollow's claw and sending another can to its arm.

_**"Ha ha ha ha, just be a good boy and give me your soul!"**_

This time he wasn't so lucky, the hollow has caught him in a tight grip and slammed him on the ground"Gah!"He cried out.

_**"Your souls are** _**_MINE!_"**said the hollow, slammed him on the ground the second time.

'No!I can't die here like this!'He struggling to get out of the hollow grip with no effort at all.

_**"Stop struggling boy, I'm going to consume your soul and there's nothing you can-"**_The hollow arm holding Toushiro fall onto the ground.

_**"MY ARM! WHO DID THIS!? SHOW YOURSELF!"**_The hollow yelled,trying to pinpoint the hiding culprit.

"Aha~Attacking people who can't fight back is not cool at all mister~I hate hollow like that so prepare to die~"

_**"YOU BITCH!I WILL**_**_ KILL_** **_YOU!"_**He heard the hollow yell before his vision went black.

* * *

**I love Yoruichi~She's so cool. So, thank you for reading everyone ^^**


	6. Chapter 6:Unmistakable Voice

Chapter 6

He awaked with the loud noise of someone talking as he felt his body ached. Look like the hollow had got him pretty good but if he was dead then he wouldn't hear people talking, further more they are talking about him.

"Oi, hat-and-clogs. Is he okay?"Asked the carrot top, his gaze directed to Urahara with a deep frown.

"Don't worry Ichigo, he is fine. A few broken bones can't kill him."He smiled and his face turned blank."Have you call Orihime?"

"Yeah...She said she will came right away."

"If I remembered to gave him the soul candy then he wouldn't lying here like this..."

"Tch, what are you saying?This is all my fault, I arrived too late."

"Stop it both of you, I'm sure captain Hitsugaya wouldn't blame you two. It isn't your fault."She hit Ichigo on the head (hard)"Oww,what was that that for?"she didn't answer. Her eyes return to rest on him."Still...When will he awake?"

'Already awake.'

At that moment, the door swung open and he almost, ALMOST give a surprised yelp. But managed to kept quiet. Yoruichi stepped in.

"What happened to him?"She said sharply while gazed at his lying form on the ground.

"I forgot to give him the soul candy."Urahara answered her, guilty in his tone as he speak."He encountered a hollow and can't fight back until Ichigo came and rescued him."

Yoruichi walk toward Urahara and sat next to him, sighing."It isn't your fault, you were thinking a lot. It's natural to forgot something,"She added "Beside, you haven't made a big fuss about him yet. He is okay right?Don't felt so depressed."

"Yeah, Yoruichi-san is right,"Now it is his turn to became depressed, "It's my fault now your, if I have arrived sooner..."

That earned him a sharp smack from both Rukia and Yoruichi.

"BAKA, will you two stop it!?" Carrot top was about to protest but he wouldn't let him. He had enough listen to them saying it's their fault. Obviously, it's his fault for forgetting something as important as soul candy. He has been thinking about Himi too much.

"Kuchiki is right, it is my own fault, not your to begin with."He gets up, at least, trying broken bones have cause a lot of pain and now his whole body surprise look on everyone face was worth it through.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Please don't sitting up yet, Orihime will be here any second now."she cast a worried look at Ichigo as she helped him lying down slowly.

Damn it, now he felt worthless. Curse his pride. Being beat up by a mere hollow is absolutely pathetic.

The door swung open again, this time a sweating Orihime stepped in. Look like the girl has run here as soon as she heard someone got hurt.

"K-Kurosaki-kun,"She said between her breath "Who got hu-Ah, captain Hitsugaya! I will heal you right away!"She ran over next to him,placing her hands on the blue hair pins.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."**  
**

A yellow barrier formed around him. He had to admit Orihime healing ability is even better than squad 4 itself. Mainly because people have to lost a lot of blood and tears to be fully healed in squad 4 if the wound is in serious state. It is like hell on earth when they began to massage your body or giving you huge needles.

"I'm sorry Toushiro...I-if I have been-"

"You need me to said it again? NO, it is not your fault-don't start to protest with me. Just shut your mouth and stop being drama queens, you too, Urahara. It is my own carelessness that I'm hurt, it doesn't involved you two."He said quickly, Ichigo started to protest again but think better of it, until the "drama queens" part sink into his head.

"Why you-I was worrying about you, brat! And this is how you repay me?"

"It's captain Hitsugaya to you!"He paused "...But you saved me so I'm very sorry for what I said to you and..._thanks_...I guess."

The frown on his face replaced with a mischievous grin,"Oh? Did I just heard you said something?"

A tick mark appeared on Hitsugaya head, even through Kurosaki saved him, he is staring to piss him off."I said...Thanks...you."

"Did I just heard the great captain of squad 10 say thanks? The world is going to end tomorrow!"He said dramatically, the stupid grin still on his stupid face.

"SHUT UP! If you don't want to take my thanks then gave it back here and shut your trap Kurosaki!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding! You're easy and fun to tease Toushiro."Oh, now Kurosaki thinks he's fun to tease huh?He would make sure the carrot top eats his own words later.

A small snicker can be heard from Rukia and Orihime as they listening to his and Kurosaki _conversation. _Even Yoruichi has a cat grin on her face while Urahara hide his smirk with the fan.

'Why can't I noticed my surrounding better? It's already happened twice since this morning already!'He mentally slapped himself._  
_

"All right, you two stop flirting with each other,"Ichigo and Toshiro glaring at Urahara as through they can burn a hole in his head with their lazer eyes or something, too bad it doesn't happen."I have a few questions for you Hitsugaya-taichou."

"From what Ichigo has told me, when he arrived. You were lying on the ground with the girl and the hollow was nowhere in sight."

"The hollow was nowhere...in sight?"

"That's not all either, Rukia said she felt a spike of strange reiatsu right when Ichigo knows about the hollow present."

He has enough strength to sit up thanks to Orihime while he refused to take his gaze off Urahara."You mean someone else saved both of us from the hollow?"

Urahara nodded."Do you remember anything before you black out?"

He did remember something, a voice taunting the hollow, now that he thinks carefully. He has heard that voice somewhere before...He shook his head.

'Could it be?...I have to confirm it first.'

"Kuchiki, you said felt the reiatsu, correct?"

She nodded her head gravely"Yes, I have."

"Did you...felt anything off about the reiatsu?"Asked Hitsugaya as Kuchiki seems to froze on her position.

"I did felt something off about the reiatsu..."She paused before added nervously "...It seem like..."

"What?"

"...A hollow, but not a normal hollow..."She gathers her breath"...I don't think this is even possible so I don't tell you Urahara..."

Toushiro heart could have stop when he heard Rukia voice.

"It's an Arrancar."

* * *

Whoo~It is getting all excited isn't it?

Happy Thanksgiving day and please review if you can!


	7. Chapter 7:Soul Society

**Thanks for the review guys. It mean a lot to me.**

**Demon99:Thanks you for u review!I will try to update regularly.**

**Layra:I will update more for sure, thank for u review.**

**Durbe The Barian:Ehehe, actually I was planning to have Yoruichi saved Toshiro, but knowing her, she will come as fast as she can and maybe even captured the mysterious Arrancar. So I let Ichigo saved him :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The room filled with silence and shock as the word escaped Rukia's mouth.

Arrancar.

The damage they have done to the living world and Soul Society can't be described. And what else? Arrancar is part of Aizen's army, with both shinigami and hollow power. They are the most deadly weapon that can fight equal with Captain level through some aren't that strong. But Arrancar appeared when Aizen is dead? That's not good.

"Arrancar? Seriously?"Ichigo asked, totally stunned by what Kuchiki just said."Man, this suck."

"Yes...It's not good at all for an Arrancar to wander around a town full of human souls like this. It isn't an Arrancar from the winter war that has survived?"

"No, I don't think so. The reiatsu is different from the Arrancars that has survived Winter war...But,"She glanced nervously at him."I think it target is the hollow...the Arrancar has spared, even saved captain Hitsugaya and the girl's lives..."

Urahara narrowed his eyes "Why does an Arrancar spared reiatsu as high as captain Hitsugaya here? It can consumed his soul and became stronger."

"The way you said it like you want the Arrancar to consumed my soul, you know that?"He raised his voice, feeling very irritated.

"Why so pissed captain Hitsugaya? You know I don't mean it like that."Urahara half-joked while waving his fan right in front of Toushiro face.

Well, he has a damn good reason to be pissed. If you remember you have a long lost sister after forgot about her for more than one hundred years. Thinking that's she has been reincarnated to the human world the second time after being killed. Now you found out she has became a Hollow and the guy who has killed both of you in the first place made your sister a part of his army. It's like the whole world is against you and you just fucked up ten times in one fucking single day.

'Himi saved me...and she is an Arrancar...Oh god, Do you really hated me that much?'

"Uhm...captain Hitsugaya, I'm done healing you now."Orihime said in a low tone. Her head dipped, feeling just as shocked as the others with what she just heard.

"Thanks you very much."

She shook her head quickly, embarrassed "Oh no no no no. It is my job to heal people after all!"

"Thanks a lot Orihime, sorry for disturb your nap just now but I really needed you to heal him."Ichigo scratched his neck, gazing at her while saying so.

Her face's color right now can make a tomatoes jealous."I-I-I...It's all right Kurosaki-kun! I'm sorry for making you heard me mumbling when I wasn't fully awake yet! I was dreaming about you turning into a Donut and I have tried everything to help you but can't turn you back!I have to eat you if I want to saved the earth from your evil plan but I couldn't do it at all!"

Yoruichi snickered"You have an evil plan Ichigo? Now that's new."The cat grin appeared on her face again.

"Yeah, he is too stupid for that."Said Kuchiki, her tone turned serious,"He can't become evil even if he wants to."A matter-of-fact, anyone can see that.

"Oi, I'm right here you know!"

The room atmosphere became better after Orihime outburst, everyone has calmed down a bit.

Except one Toushiro Hitsugaya.

What now? He has repeated that question several times in his head already but still can't found a solution for it yet. He couldn't kill his sister even if he wanted to, she is his little sister for god's sake!

He can't believe he has to agreed with Kurosaki but this _suck _so bad_._

* * *

Mean while at Soul Society...

"I wonder what does he wants to talk about..."

"Tch, It better be worth my time."

"Yare yare, everyone calm down."

"Right, I'm sure he wouldn't call a captain's meeting if there isn't something important."

In the middle of the room, an old man with brown eyes, a long white beard standing still and looking very serious "Silent."

...

"Rukia Kuchiki is in the living world for the past few hours,"He looked around the room"She has send an emergency report claiming that an Arrancar is in Karakura town right now."

"But I through we have defeated all of them?"Asking Jushiro Ukitake in a worried tone.

"Yes. Indeed we have but in Kuchiki's report she said the reiatsu of this Arrancar is different than those we have found in the Winter war."

"Ho, interesting, I would really like to experiment on that Arrancar."Mayuri Kurotsuchi said, smirking (in a creepy way).

"Arrancar eh?"Zaraki Kenpachi, the famous battle-loving captain wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to fight a strong opponent, but the problem is that he knows Yamamoto won't let him go to the living world because of the chaos he cause the last time.

"Yare yare, everyone is excited about this huh?"Shunsui Kyoraku pull his hat down a little while smiling.

"For this matter, I have decided to sent only captain Soifon since captain Hitsugaya is already in the living world. You two can capture this Arrancar, if not eliminated."He turned to Soifon and earning a respect nod from her.

"Is there any more question?"

"Yes, can I experiment on that Arrancar?"

"You can, but I want you to kept it alive with no after effect. If you can make it do what we said then it's even better.

"Fine then."Kurotsuchi look unimpressive with the answer he received but know better than arguing with the old man.

"DISMISSED."

* * *

"Well, if the Arrancar isn't causing any problem then I'm sure we can let this slide for a while."Urahara declared good-heartedly with a big smile.

Everyone look at him like he has grow another heads.

"Are you kidding me? You would let an Arrancar roaming around the town just like that?"Said the carrot top, astonished.

"Why not? If it saved captain Hitsugaya and an innocent girl then it can't be that bad. And..."He took out tickets from nowhere and hand it to Rukia while she squealed.

"Thanks you Urahara!"Rukia said happily, looking at the tickets in her hand." But I through you said you will brought five tickets, not eight."

"Well, I was planning to go to the concert with Yoruichi and Ururu but we have urgent business to take care of on that day."

He suddenly turned to Hitsugaya, smirking.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Why don't you go with them captain Hitsugaya? You look pretty interested with Himitsu when we watched her performance a few hours ago."

He doesn't know if he should thanks or strangle Urahara.

"Yes that would be great, will you go with us captain Hitsugaya?"

Kuchiki's eyes are sparkling with stars in its so it was kinda impossible to reject her.

In the end, he said yes.

'Oh well, I guess I can meet and talk to Himitsu this way.'He thought 'How can this get any worst?'

Rukia's phone beeping, she opened the phone and look pretty suprise."Urahara, look like you have to prepare a guest room. I have report the situation to Soul society and Soutaicho will sent captain Soifon here to eliminated the Arrancar."She frowned "Or capture it if possible."

'I really shouldn't have thought about that.'

* * *

Right, happy thanksgiving!


End file.
